


Cerrar una discusión de una vida entera

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Concerts, Confrontations, Established Relationship, Fights, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Puedes al menos decirme qué pasa contigo?”“No es el momento. Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo. De todas maneras, no es que te importe.” tRealmente, realmente maravilloso.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Cerrar una discusión de una vida entera

**Cerrar una discusión de una vida entera**

_Bueno, maravilloso._

Hikaru resopló, al pensar en su interior.

No había sido especialmente feliz al pensar que ese era el último concierto, sobretodo porque parecía haber tomado ese asunto del aniversario muy duro.

En un mundo ideal, le habría gustado celebrar su décimo año de carrera en un restaurante tranquilo, comiendo como animales y bebiendo como cubas.

Claro, no podían.

Pues había intentado de tomarlo como cualquier otro concierto y divertirse; normalmente, le gustaban mucho los vivos.

El concierto – al menos la primera mitad – había salido sin contratiempos. Estaban más eufóricos que normal, y el ambiente era muy agradable.

Luego, absolutamente de la nada, Yuto había dejado de hablarle.

No que Hikaru le diera mucha atención, era demasiado arriesgado. Pero no había podido evitar de notar como su novio fuera todo sonrisas y risas y una cantidad ridícula de saltos, y luego en cuanto le miraba parecía que Hikaru fuera su enemigo jurado.

Hizo un esfuerzo. Trató de acercarse a él, pero cuando llegaba a menos de tres metros el menor se escapaba, e iba a molestar a uno de sus compañeros, principalmente Keito o Yamada.

E Hikaru empezaba a enfadarse.

Entre bastidores, cuando tenían apenas un minuto para cambiarse, trató de entender lo que estaba pasando, pero no obtuvo muchos resultados.

“¿Puedes al menos decirme qué pasa contigo?” le preguntó en baja voz, al chocar el codo contra la pared y al hacer una mueca, tropezando en los pantalones en consecuencia.

“No es el momento. Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo.” fue la respuesta de Yuto, fría.

“Estoy tratando de concentrarme, pero no es simple cuando tú...”

“Tenemos que regresar, anda ya, ¡tratemos de calmarnos!” le oyó gritar a Yamada, y tuvieron que apresurarse a regresar al escenario.

“De todas maneras, no es que te importe.” tuvo éxito de decirle Nakajima, antes de correr a las escaleras.

Realmente, realmente maravilloso.

*

Hikaru no sabía qué fuera.

Se había emocionado por el aniversario, mucho.

Todavía no podía creer que hubieran llegado a un logro tan importante, que siguieran estando juntos después de todos esos años, divirtiéndose a pesar de la ridícula cantidad de trabajo, y...

Pero no sabía explicar lo que había pasado; un momento Yabu estaba hablando, agradeciendo las fans y los JUMP, y el siguiente Hikaru se había echado a llorar.

Y había tratado de pararse antes que empeorara, pero no había tenido éxito. Muchas sensaciones, mucho nerviosismo. Simplemente demasiado.

Sus amigos se habían sorprendido mientras se disculpaba con las fans y mascullaba unas palabras de agradecimiento, antes de girarse del otro lado y seguir llorando, esperando que pasara pronto.

De reojo vio a Yabu mirarle preocupado, y agitó la mano en su dirección, como para decirle que no era nada.

Trató de hacer contacto visual con Yuto, porque estaba seguro que ver cualquiera forma de comprensión en sus ojos le habría ayudado a recuperarse más rápidamente.

Pero el menor no le miraba, y a propósito. Pues Hikaru sólo trató de respirar y de recordarle a si mismo que era un profesional, pues se secó los ojos y se giró de vuelta hacia el público, esforzándose de sonreír.

Era mejor que su novio tuviera una buena razón para ser tan bastardo en un momento así, o no estaba seguro que Yuto iba a ser el único seriamente enfadado esa noche.

*

“Deberías darle un respiro.”

Yuto sabía exactamente de que hablaba Yabu, pero de todas maneras decidió de fingirse inocente.

“¿De qué hablas?” preguntó, al levantar las cejas.

Estaba a la mesa a cenar después del concierto.

Eran bastante ruidosos de cubrir cualquiera conversación pudiera tener con Kota; y, además, Yuto había cuidadosamente elegido un asiento lejos de Hikaru.

“Hablo de Hikaru y de cómo te comportas con él. Es nuestro aniversario, me parece claro que tuvo una especie de crisis de nostalgia, y lo último que necesita es que tú...”

“No es asunto tuyo, ¿verdad?” le interrumpió Yuto instintivamente, pero luego se mordió la lengua. Casi nunca se le había dirigido a Kota de esa manera, y no pudo evitar de sentirse incómodo. “Lo siento.” se apresuró a decir, al encogerse de hombros. “Pero no deberías ser justo tú a decírmelo, ¿no? Quiero decir, no con la manera como se comporta _tu_ novio.” hizo una mueca visiblemente enojado. “¿Cómo haces?” preguntó luego.

Kota frunció el entrecejo, lo pensó y luego se salió los ojos cuando realizó.

“¿Por esto te enfadaste?” preguntó, incrédulo, y no pudo evitar de reír. “Anda ya, Yutti. Es fanservice, y no debería ser yo a decírtelo. Y, de todas maneras, Hikaru y Kei son amigos, siempre lo fueron. No veo porque deberías empezar ahora a preocuparte si se comportan de manera muy amistosa en el escenario.”

Yuto sabía por qué le molestara, pero no había nada de añadir: no era asunto de Kota.

De reojo vio a Hikaru que les miraba, y se apresuró a dirigirse de vuelta a Yabu, no teniendo intención de darles indicios a su novio.

“Lo siento, Kota. No digo que voy a quedarme enfadado con él para siempre, sólo digo que en este momento no lo acepto. No me interesa cuanto haya llorado.” subrayó.

Al entender que insistir iba a ser inútil, Kota se limitó a darle una palmadita en el hombro y a ponerse en pie, volviendo a su asiento a lado de Kei.

Y Yuto miró a Inoo también, y su irritación creció.

Se giró hacia Yamada, que estaba claramente tratando de batir algún record y comer todo lo que tenía en el plato de una vez, y le dio un toque en la espalda.

“¿Yama-chan?” le llamó. “¿Puedo pedirte un gran, gran favor?” 

*

Hikaru miró nerviosamente a Daiki, mientras caminaba de ida y vuelta por la habitación.

“¿Oso preguntar qué pasó?” dijo Arioka, decididamente incómodo.

El mayor resopló y fue a sentarse en la cama.

“Oh, puedes preguntar. Pero deberías preguntarlo a Yuto, ¿sabes? Y, cuando vas descubrir el problema, ¿podrías decírmelo? Porque en este momento no tengo una maldita pista.” sacudió la cabeza. “En serio, ni sé lo que hice para llevarle a este punto. Y lo siento que te haga arrancado de Ryosuke, tiene que haber sido algo terrible si Ryo-chan fue de acuerdo con esta cosa ridícula.” añadió.

Daiki rio bajo, al encogerse de hombros.

“No lo sé. Yuto y Ryo son todos amiguitos, sabes. Yuto podría bien haberle dicho que tuvo una pesadilla sobre ti y Ryo habría aceptado. No cuentes mucho en su juicio al respecto.” bromó.

Hikaru hizo una mueca.

“Bien, no me interesa. Yo...” se echó en el colchó, al hacer un sonido exasperado. “No es así que había imaginado la noche, ¿sabes? No sé qué es, pero esta cosa del aniversario me golpeó. Uno pensaría que mi novio lo habría entendido, creo que le di un buen indicio con la manera como me humillé frente a las fans, al llorar de esa manera. ¿Al menos no merezco una explicación?”

Daiki fue a sentarse a su lado y le dio una palmadita afectuosa en el hombro.

“Si quieres explicaciones y Yuto no está dispuesto a venir aquí para dártelas...” dejó la frase pendiente, al indicar la puerta con una señal de la cabeza.

“Sólo quieres a Ryo-chan de vuelta.” Hikaru puso los ojos en blanco, pero se sentó. “Pues vale. Voy a llamar a su puerta. Sólo espero que tu novio vaya a abrirme, porque dudo que lo haga el mío.”

“Si te das problemas, dile que tengo el postre. Así seguro que vas convencerle.”

Hikaru pensó que fuera de hecho una buena idea, pero no comentó.

A veces envidiaba como fuera simple por otras personas.

*

“No lo sé, Hikka. Quiero decir...”

Yamada hesitó, al mirar a Yuto, que estaba sentado en la cama y miraba hacia adelante, los ojos mortalmente serios.

“Ve, Yama-chan. Fue tonto.” le dijo al amigo con una mueca. “Gracias para haber intentado.”

Ryosuke les echó una mirada a los dos de ellos, pero no pareció necesitar muchas persuasiones para dejar la habitación.

Hikaru estaba seguro que iba a estar muy decepcionado al descubrir que Daiki no había caramelos por él, pero estaba igualmente seguro que Arioka iba a distraerle de alguna otra manera.

Otra vez, les envidió.

Esperó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de Yamada, luego alcanzó a Yuto.

“Fue muy infantil por tu parte.” le informó. Cualquiera la razón para que estaba enfadado con él, nada le impedía de estar igualmente enojado, dado que habían llegado a esto.

“Sí, es verdad.” Yuto sorprendentemente estuvo de acuerdo. Sin embargo, aún no le miraba.

Hikaru titubeó, luego fue a sentarse a su lado.

“¿Quieres decirme qué es que pasa?” preguntó, en tono más condescendiente.

“No.” Yuto suspiró, finalmente girándose para mirarle, pero teniendo éxito de hacerlo sólo una fracción de segundo antes de echarse contra el colchón, al coger una almohada y al llevársela encima de la cabeza. “¡Es todo culpa tuya!” le dijo, la voz amortiguada.

“Lo espero, no creía que le hubieras pedido a Yamada de cambiar habitación por una fiesta de pijamas.” dijo Hikaru, irónico.

Yuto se levantó, al mirarle con furia.

“No seas gracioso, Hikaru. Todavía estoy enfadado contigo.” le hizo notar, y luego suspiró. “No tenía ganas de hablar contigo, por esto le pedí a Ryosuke de cambiar. Estás molestando, en caso que no lo hayas notado.”

“¡Un cuerno! En algún punto esta noche mi novio dejó de hablar conmigo, sin preocuparse de cuanto tuviera claramente necesidad de él y cuanto me haya hecho estar mal, pues creo que tengo el derecho de pedirte de aclarar las cosas.” le dijo, al levantar una ceja; eso pareció calmar un poco a Yuto.

“Lloraste.” dijo, con una mueca. “¿Por qué? Te conozco de toda la vida, creo de poder contar en los dedos de una mano las veces que te vi llorar.”

Hikaru se sintió incómodo, pero eso no iba a impedirle de dejar las cosas claras ahora.

“No lo sé. Quiero decir, fue una combinación de cosas. El aniversario, el ambiente, y el hecho que me estabas ignorando... bien, creo que tuve un poco de tensión acumulada de descargar. Eso es todo.” masculló, al tratar de mostrarse tan dignificado como posible. Luego suspiró, al sentarse a su lado en el colchó. “Ahora, ¿puedes hacerme el honor de decirme por qué de repente decidiste que estabas enfadado conmigo? Por favor, podríamos acabar de hablar por siempre si esperas que lo entienda solo.” le pidió, una solicitud desesperada de arreglar las cosas. No iba a aceptar más silencio por su parte, y estaba listo a tratar de sobornarle con caramelos.

“Kei.” entonces dijo el menor, al sonrojar un poco.

Hikaru se salió los ojos, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

“Así de alto, pelo oscuro, pesado. Creo que le conozco. ¿Qué hizo?” bromó, muy sarcástico para el gusto de Yuto, aparentemente.

“Te lo he dicho ya, deja de ser gracioso. No se trata de lo que hizo Kei. Quiero decir, sí, en parte es lo que hizo, pero tú...” hizo un sonido frustrado y cruzó los brazos. “¿Es realmente necesario que os frotáis el uno en el otro de esa manera durante los conciertos?” dijo al rechinar los dientes, mientras se rascaba un brazo, increíblemente incómodo.

“Frotarnos...” repitió Hikaru. “No, quiero decir... es Kei, yo...” se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas a contrarreloj. “No puedo creerlo, Yuto. Te ruego, dime que no montaste de verdad esta tragedia griega por algo tan tonto como el hecho que Kei y yo estamos cerca en el escenario.” dijo, al esperar de sonar bastante amenazador y darle una clara indicación sobre cuanto encontrara ridículo el asunto.

Y Yuto, de hecho, sonrojó, algo que le hizo sentir mejor.

Un poco.

“No puedes decir que sea tonto si me molesta tanto, ¿no?” trató de salvarse, y de la mirada confusa en la cara de Hikaru entendió de tener una posibilidad.

“Escucha, Yutti...” Hikaru suspiró. “No estoy diciendo que no lo sienta que te haya molestado. Sólo estoy diciendo que no hay nada de qué preocuparte. Quiero decir, Kei y yo somos amigos de toda la vida, no puedes llegar ahora e ignorarme y cambiar habitación sólo porque...”

“¡Anda ya!” le interrumpió Yuto. “No es esto. Las fans improvisamente han decidido que Kei y tú tenéis química y vosotros les complacéis. Y esto me va bien, he hecho lo mismo con...” sonrojó, al rascarse la nuca.

“Con Yamada. Puedes decirlo, Yuto, no es que haya persona viviente que no se haya dato cuenta.” Yaotome suspiró. “¿Pues? ¿Por qué Ryosuke y tú sois diferentes que Kei y yo?” preguntó, al levantar una ceja.

“Porque la idea de Ryosuke y mí es ridícula.”

El mayor esperó que siguiera, y cuando no lo hizo se desplazó, acercándose aún más.

“No se trata de lo que pasa en el escenario, ¿verdad?” preguntó, la voz de repente más tierna.

Yuto sacudió la cabeza.

“No.” suspiró. “Kota dice que es fanservice y que vosotros sois amigos, y lo entiendo. Pero...” hizo una mueca. “Desafío a cualquiera a no encontrar a Kei una amenaza. Lo sabes cómo es.” masculló.

E Hikaru se echó a reír, porque no pudo evitarlo. Yuto no pareció apreciarlo, pero no dijo nada más.

“Yu.” dijo Yaotome, al sacudir la cabeza. “Te ruego, ni lo intentes. Lo veo, sabes. Veo cómo se comporta Kei, y lo reconozco para lo que es, porque lo he tenido frente a mí durante trece años. Le divierte ser la peor coqueta del mundo. ¿Pues qué? Lo hace por las fans, lo hace porque quiere provocar a Kota y porque le gusta confundir los con quien lo intenta.” se encogió de hombros. “Pero, como he dicho, lo reconozco. Lo intenta más conmigo porque sabe qué no puede confundirme. De verdad, es bastante gracioso verle esforzarse tanto.” extendió un brazo, al acariciarle la cara a Nakajima. “Nunca pensé que pudiera fastidiarte, y voy a decirle de dejarlo, si es así. Pero, Yutti, mi niño...” sonrió, al llevar la cara más cerca de la del menor. “Nunca pensé en él de esa manera. No pienso en nadie de esa manera, excepto tú. Pensaba que lo supieras, después de todo este tiempo.”

Yuto se mordió el labio inferior mientras interiorizaba lo que le había dicho Hikaru.

Tenía sentido, y odiaba admitirlo.

Tal vez había exagerado un poco.

“Bien, sí.” murmuró. “Pues, ¿quieres decir qué eres inmune a su encanto?” dijo, tratando de sonar divertido y fracasando míseramente.

“Si lo preguntas a mí, no lo tiene. Sólo es espeluznante.” contestó Hikaru. “Y mira a Kota. Es la persona menos relajada del mundo. Si él también tiene éxito de ser tranquilo cuando Kei me persigue, debe significar que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.” le hizo notar.

Yuto lo pensó un poco.

Al final, resopló.

“Bésame y punto, ¿vale?” masculló, ocultando la imploración detrás de una irritación falsa, pero Hikaru no tuvo el corazón para hacérselo notar.

“No es que te lo mereces.” comentó, luego se acercó y le besó, dejando que durara bastante de casi olvidar la razón para que estaban discutiendo.

Casi.

“Me gusta.” gimió Yuto cuando se alejaron. “La próxima vez que voy a decidir de dejar de hablarte, haz esto. Estoy seguro que voy a perdonarte inmediatamente.”

“Soy feliz de compensar el hecho de ser un novio horrible con besar tan bien.” respondió Hikaru, sarcástico.

Yuto rio, al encogerse de hombros.

“Lo siento. De verdad. Por todo el asunto de Kei y porque no... sabes...” hizo una pausa y sonrió. “Bien, lloraste.” dijo al final.

“Lloré.” confirmó Hikaru, al fruncir los labios. “Y ni un poco de compresión por parte de _mi_ novio horrible.”

“Lo sé, soy terrible. Ni siquiera sé por qué sigas estando conmigo.” le siguió Yuto, pero parecía sentirse realmente culpable.

“Porque normalmente eres tú el llorón y yo sé cómo comportarme. Y porque me gusta darles a Yamada y Daiki la posibilidad de tener un poco de sexo perverso. Y...” hizo una pausa y sonrió. “Porque no hay nadie que podría querer cuanto quiero a ti. Tonto.”

Esa noche había sido rara; Yuto era el que normalmente lloraba, y normalmente Hikaru era el celoso, y Yuto el que acababa con llamarle tonto.

Pero era su aniversario, y a Yuto le iba bien cambiar un poco el juego.

Pues se tomó el tonto y se tomó el amor, y fue absolutamente satisfecho.


End file.
